Zweideutig ist oft Eindeutig!
by ZoulX
Summary: Ein scheinbar unbedeutender Gott wurde entführt. Doch anscheinend ist er dann doch nicht so unbedeutend, wenn man ihn als Feind hat. Denn dieser bereitet den jungen Halbgöttern enorme Schwierigkeiten – von denen sie eigentlich eh schon geung haben. Und als erstes bekommt das ein Sohn des Hades, Thaneus Normasson zu spüren. So wird auch er auserkoren, den verschollenen zu retten.


Hallo und herzlich – Wilkommen zu meiner neuen Story, diesmal etwas anders.

Mein Sprössling des Todes will nun auch geschrieben werden, also habe ich mich dazu entschieden, mich auch mal als Unterweltler auszuprobieren.Über Reviews und Favoriteneinträge würde ich mich sehr freuen, sie sind ja die einzige Belohnung die wir Autoren bei Fanfiktions bekommen.

Disclaimer: Nichts, außer mein Held und meine selbsterschaffenen Charaktere gehören mir, was ich sehr bedauere, denn ich hätte gern anstatt von Rick Riordandie PJO Stories geschrieben...

Nun ja, nun zur Geschichte, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!

PS: Die Geschichte wird in der Sicht von Thaneus bzw. Than erzählt!

Kapitel 1 – Ein ganz normaler Tag

Als Halbblut hat man es nicht leicht. Monster jagen dich, mysteriöse Gestalten scheinen dich zu verfolgen oder verrückte Götter treiben dich mir ihren Haikus in den Wahnsinn, die Titanen will man ja gar nicht erwähnen. Und als ob das alles noch nicht genug wäre, so wird auch noch deine eigene Familie in das Ganze mit hinein gezogen und gejagt – nur, damit sie ihren Hunger stillen und dich brechen können. Diese verdammten Monster und Titanen! 10 Jahre ist es jetzt her, dass er ein wildes Halbblut ist. 10 verdammte Jahre ist es her, seitdem seine Mutter eiskalt im Schlaf von einem von Kronos´ Söldner erdolcht wurde. Und heute war ihr zehnter Todestag.

_Es war der 25.11.2012, Sonntagabend, als ein 16 Jahre alter Junge mit rabenschwarzen Haaren durch den Central Park spazierte._

Ich stolperte fast über eine Bank, als ich mir meine Tränen wegwischte. Ja, auch Söhne des Hades können weinen. Komisch, was? Auch wir sind normale Menschen! Naja, bis auf die Tatsache dass unser Vater der Gott der Toten und der Unterwelt ist, wir Skelette beschwören und Feuer heraufbeschwören können. Aber genug davon. Ich ging weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, lies mir nichts anmerken. Wie immer, nichts und niemanden an einen ran lassen, die Angst verletzt zu werden ist zu groß. Immer wieder blitzten Bilder vorn meinem geistigem Auge auf, Bilder, welche ich einfach nicht sehen konnte. Eines davon beschrieb den Morgen nach dem Tod meiner Mutter. Ich wollte sie gerade aufwecken, ihr sagen dass ich den Frühstückstisch schon gedeckt habe.

_Ich platzte in ihr Schlafzimmer mit einem Lächeln, welches ich nur selten auf meinen Lippen hatte. Endlich war er gekommen, der 26. November! An diesem Tag würden wir mit meiner Schwester Menea endlich einmal wieder etwas als Familie unternehmen. Doch gerade als ich mich voller Vorfreude auf diesen Tag auf meine noch schlafend Mum stürzen wollte, sah ich rote Flecken auf dem Laminatboden unserem Schlafzimmers. Ich verfolgte die Spur, welche geradewegs in das Bett einer Mum führte. Als ich zu ihr hoch sah, bemerkte ich nun auch die Ursache des gefärbten Fußbodens: In der Brust des leblosen Körpers von Sandy Normasson steckte ein Dolch von der Länge ihres Unterarmes. Überall war Blut, die weiße Decke war durch und durch rot – das Gesicht meiner Mum war aber friedlich, als ob sie schläfe. Doch dem war nicht so, ich konnte nicht dieses Kribbeln spüren, wenn ich sie ansah. Es war, als ob diese Kribbeln weiter weg wäre. Ich sah in die Richtung, in welcher ich es vermutete und starrte geradewegs durch das offene Fenster auf einen Mann, welcher sich am Gehsteig gegenüber unserer Wohnung befand. Er starrte mich ebenfalls an, mit Augen, welche ich aus dem Spiegel kannte. Er nickte traurig, und bevor ich jenes erwidern konnte, war er auch schon verschwunden._

Nach all dem hatte mich meine Tante gepackt und wir sind abgehauen. Ich wusste nicht wohin wir gingen, jedenfalls schien es so, als ob wir von irgendwem oder irgendwas flüchteten.

Nun bin ich 16, meine Schwester, welche auch mit mir geflüchtet war 14, in neun Tagen wäre sie 15. Sie war gerade daheim bei unserer Tante Lorelei, während ich einen kleinen Spaziergang machte. Oder besser gesagt machen wollte. Ich würde _alles_ dafür geben, normal zu sein. Als Halbblut kann man nicht fünf Minuten hinaus, um nicht von Monstern angegriffen zu werden. Wie erwartet, gerade als ich mir einen Hotdog bestellte, nahm ein Junge meines Alters seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Er schien mit den Schatten der Bäumen, welche reichlich vorhanden waren, zu verschmelzen. Vielleicht ein Sohn des Hades? Er hatte, gleich wie ich, schwarzes, langes Haar und war sehr dunkel gekleidet. Definitiv ein Sohn des Hades.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und hob meine Hand zum Gruß. Als er mich erblickte, blitzten seine Augen wutentbrannt auf. Hatte ich was falsch gemacht? War er von einer anderen Kultur? „Hey, ehm du...Habe ich dich beleidigt oder so? Ich mein we-". Ich wurde von einem nahezu verrückten Kriegsgeschrei unterbrochen, sodass es mir die Haare aufstellte.

Als der Angreifer mit einem von Wut verzerrtem Gesicht auf mich zu stürmte, wusste ich mir einfach nicht zu helfen. Während er die Distanz zwischen uns immer schneller verringerte, zog er zwei Dolche. Sie beide waren schwarz wie die Nacht, sie bestanden wohl aus stygischem Eisen. Als ich wieder zu ihm hoch sah, trug er eine Rubinrote Rüstung. Gar nicht gut. Hau ab. Das versuchte mein Gehirn mir zu sagen, doch mein toller und überaus intelligenter Halbblut Teil des Gehirns sendet mir nur diese Nachricht: Yeah, kloppen! Da der Abstand zwischen uns zu gering war um zu flüchten, musste ich nun wohl auch meine Waffen „aktivieren", ich glaube das wäre das richtige Wort dafür. Ich schnalzte kurz mit meinen beiden Handgelenken und schon erschienen zwei Klingen an meinem Unterarm. Diese tolle Erfindung hatte ich von Hephaistus, mit welchem ich manchmal durch Hermes Kontakt hatte. Als Dank für einen erfüllten Auftrag hatte ich diese „Versteckten Klingen" von ihm bekommen, welche aus einer Legierung aus Himmlischer Bronze und Stygischem Eisen bestanden – überaus selten und stark. Die Hüllen dieser Klingen, welche wie zwei stinknormale Ärmeln aussahen, und sich immer meiner Kleidung anpassten dienten gleichzeitig auch als Schutz, denn auch sie waren aus göttlichen Metallen geschaffen worden.

Nun wieder zurück zu dem Kampf, denn ich bin noch nicht fertig. Mein Gegner sprang auf mich zu und schlug mich mit einer Kraft, welche ich nicht von ihm erwartet hatte in Grund und Boden. Ich war normalerweise ein sehr guter Kämpfer, ausgebildeter Assassine meiner Schutzpatronin Persephone. Ja, richtig gehört. Die Assassine der Persephone – eine DER Geheimorganisationen in der griechischen Mythologie – die, welche die Titanen und ihre Kinder immer wider in Schach hielten. Ich konnte seinen überaus heftigen Schlag gerade noch abwehren, bevor schon der andere Dolch auf mein Gesicht zuraste. Zeit für Hades-Magie. Also beschwor ich in meiner Hand eine kleine grüne Feuerkugel und warf sich meinem Gegner, welcher sich direkt über mir befand, mitten ins Gesicht. Mein Vorteil: Da es Magie der Unterwelt war, konnte ich mich selber nicht verletzen. Mein Nachteil: Mein Gegenüber war auch ein Sohn des Hades, also verletzte ihn mein Angriff logischerweise auch nicht. Er war aber trotzdem verblüfft. Höchste Zeit das auszunutzen, dachte ich mir, während ich ausholte. Anscheinend brach ich ihm die Nase, den er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und starrte mich wütend an. Während er aufstand, rief er mir irgendetwas in einer fremden Sprache zu, und es klang nicht gerade nach einer Einladung zu einem Candlelight Dinner. Gerade wollte ich ihm erklären, dass wir den gleichen Vater hätten und Verbündete wären, als er mich abermals angriff. Anscheinend wollte mich der Kerl umbringen. Nun ja, wie du mir, so ich dir. Also ging ich auch in die Offensive über. Wir hatten einen heftigen Schlagabtausch. Um uns herum waren Leute, doch sie schienen uns nicht zu bemerken. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass wir in den Schatten kämpften.

Gerade als ich ihn durch einen sauberen Stich in den Brustkorb töten wollte, löste er sich auf. Stirn runzelnd sah ich mich um, keine Spur von ihm. Doch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später standen zwei böse Rubine vor mir. Wie? Ich mein ja nur, das war nun echt unfair. Gegen einen Gegner mit Rüstung und zwei Dolchen, wo man selber doch nur zwei „Messer" und „Schützer" hatte zu kämpfen war doch noch okay. Aber gegen ZWEI? Hallo? Denkt auch mal wer an mich? Anscheinend nicht. Nun hatte der Unbekannte die Oberhand, beziehungsweise die Oberhände. Als ich den einen die Kehle aufschlitzen wollte, stach mir der andere geradewegs in die Seite. Ich krümmte mich vor Schmerz, denn ich trug ja keine Rüstung. Verdammt, das gibt anscheinend doch noch einen Besuch im Krankenhaus. Na toll Than, Ambrosia und Nektar mitzunehmen war natürlich wieder keinen Gedanken wert. Nun stach auch der Zweite zu, ich hatte keine Chance mehr. Ich blutete nun sehr stark als meine Gegenüber zum finalen Streich ausholten. Doch auf einmal blitzte es auf und ein Höllenhund erschien. Ach du verdammte Scheiße, so einer hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! Ich sah gerade noch, wie die Doppelgänger gerammt wurden und kurze Zeit darauf flüchteten, dann wurde alles schwarz.

So Leute, das war das erste Kapitel.

Nun meine Frage an euch:  
Soll ich weiter schreiben oder es bei diesem Kapitel belassen. Meint ihr, die Story hätte Potenzial? Nun, eure Meinung ist gefragt und ich freue mich sehr über jedes Review!


End file.
